The Time Traveler's Wife
by readandwrite4evernever20
Summary: The Sequel to A New Kind of Companion.Time is still messed up.Brianna and the DOctor are sent two to different alternate universes, then their universes come together.Neither remembers the other.Who can save time-and their marraige? Read to find out!


**SOOO sorry... this is the third time I've re-written this chapter... just forget what you read already... it's not the same anymore! Thank you for reading this and PLEASE bear with me... the editing process is rough for me and I get excited and post things before they're ready... LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: a legal announcement written by fan fiction writers to say that they do not own the characters or all ideas used... However, I do own Brianna!**

(Brianna's Point of View)

Just as I was fading away, the Doctor rummaged in his pocket, producing his glasses, his psychic paper, and his sonic screwdriver. "You're being sent to an alternate universe," he explained without taking a breath, "If you meet me there, and I don't know you, show me these. I would only give them to someone whom I trusted completely. Plus, you have your ring. That should be enough to convince me. And Brianna, no matter what, never forget—I love you."

As he spoke the last word, everything around me disappeared. Plunged into darkness, I desperately groped around, searching for something of substance to hold on to as I fell. But there was nothing. Suddenly, however, I saw a faint light in the distance. It was slowly coming towards me, and my heart leapt as I heard a soft whirring, similar to that of the TARDIS. But as I opened my eyes wider, I realized that it was a light bulb. A plain, human, 21st-century light bulb.

I patted the ground beneath me, testing it for solidity. Just the average wooden floor, nothing special about it. Slowly, I sat up, and I heard several murmurs from behind me. I spun around, and was shocked at the familiar face—I had appeared right in front of a very embarrassed-looking Edward and Bella. Their arms were wrapped around each other and their heads were inclined in a way that suggested at what they had been doing. Edward hadn't changed, but Bella was unfamiliarly human, blushing, even.

So this was the past. "Bella? Edward?" I squeaked, still shaken up from the whole ordeal. Edward crouching protectively in front of Bella in a second, snarling. So this Edward had never met me, and judging by the look of fear in Bella's eyes, neither had she.

"Edward, don't hurt her," Bella pleaded, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder, "She's only human, Edward! She won't hurt us."

Edward shook his head. "No. She's not human, I can smell it in her blood," he growled, "her thoughts are much too advanced for any human's, and she just materialized in the middle of your bedroom. Don't you find that a bit suspicious?"

I remained still. "I'm a Time Lord. I can travel through time and space," I explained timidly, "And I wouldn't advise attacking me. My blood is poison to you."

He narrowed his eyes. "You seem to know me already. How is that possible?"

I sighed. "I told you; I'm a time traveler. I've met you in the future, actually, an _alternate_ future. I probably don't even exist in this universe."

"_A time traveler_?" Bella repeated skeptically, then glanced at Edward. "Hey," she shrugged, beat, "I guess anything goes here. Why not?"

I smiled a bit at Bella's remark. "Oh, that's right, there are werewolves here, too," I mumbled. Edward glared. "She knows too much," he told Bella gravely.

"Good luck killing me," I warned Edward, "I can regenerate. I've done it before, I'll do it again."

"Regenerate?" Bella queried, confused.

"If I'm near death, I can regenerate my whole body. But there's a catch; you get a different body every time. I used to be a blonde," I clarified, twirling a piece of my short red hair.

Edward bared his teeth. "You couldn't fight me off," he threatened.

I raised my eyebrows. "Wanna bet?" He leapt at me. Bella gasped, but I calmly pointed the Doctor's sonic screwdriver at him, causing him to fall to the floor in pain. I had remembered that the vampires of Earth had incredibly sensitive hearing. A few good sonic waves could immobilize them for a good minute or two.

"What did you do to him?" Bella panicked, rushing to his side.

"Nothing serious," I assured her, "just gave him a little headache. It'll wear off in a few seconds."

Edward sat back up, rubbing his head. Bella turned to me, looking curious now that Edward was no longer in pain. "I know you said you're a time traveler, but why aren't you human? You _look_ like a human."

I smiled at the same question she had asked the Doctor when we first met her. "You look like a Time Lord," I shot back.

They both looked at me quizzically. "Sorry for the bad joke," I apologized, "It's my husband's really…"

"Husband?" Bella repeated, surprised.

"Oh, you two will get married when you're only eighteen, give me a break," I groaned. Edward looked at Bella in a stunned sort of way. He obviously hadn't been thinking along those lines yet.

Once they recovered from the small shock, Bella furthered her question. "Where do you come from?" she pressed.

"Well, if you want to get technical, Time Lords come from Gallifrey. But since that planet's _long_ gone, my husband and I are sort of homeless. We're the last two Time Lords."

"Could you leave, then?" Edward begged in an irritated tone. Bella slapped him lightly. "Edward! Don't be rude to her!"

I stared uncomfortably at the floor. "I can leave your house, but I can't leave this time period. Not yet, anyway. I got sent here without my time machine, the TARDIS."

Edward growled again. I backed out of the room, and slid out of the house without further question. I was halfway down the street when a tiny girl with spiky hair cut in front of me. She was a vampire, I could tell. Probably Alice, if Bella's description of her was accurate.

"Are you the alien?" she chirped.

"Um, yes," I answered uneasily. Well, she had certainly been straightforward.

"I had a vision of you popping in while Edward and Bella were making out," she explained, "and I heard a little bit of your little chat with them… a Time Lord, huh? Never heard of your kind before…"

"We're a bit rare," I sighed, beginning to wonder where the Doctor was now.

"So I've heard," Alice replied, then added, "Doesn't that put you under a bit of pressure? You know, to… carry on the species?"

I stared off into the distance. "No. Where our travels take us is no place for a baby. Too dangerous."

Suddenly, Alice reached into my pocket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. "I saw you down Edward with this thing. Awesome. What is it, anyway?"

"It's a sonic screwdriver. It belongs to the Doctor. He gave it to me right before I was sent here."

"Sent?"

"Yes. For me, this is an alternate reality. Thanks to a paradox of time created by your wonderful brother Edward in my universe, my whole personal timeline has been whacked up. Bella's, too. She was supposed to become a vampire when he leaves this summer…"

Alice's face filled with concern. "So he really does leave, then. I saw it as a possibility, but I wasn't sure. He'll be doing it any day, won't he?"

I nodded. "I would interfere with it here, but it's not my universe to mess with. I guess here, she'll stay human."

Alice shook her tiny head. "No. I've seen it. Every possibility that goes through Edward's mind will lead to that future for her. But it will come later, I suspect."

We continued walking down the street in silence, the streetlights causing her skin to have an eerie glow. Alice froze. "A blue box…" she whispered.

My mouth dropped a little in shock. A blue box? That could only be the TARDIS! I waited anxiously as she continued to stare into space.

My heart soared as I heard a slight whirring sound, definitely the TARDIS. Alice bolted out of the way as the TARDIS came flying through the sky, directly toward us. It was jerking back and forth. So the Doctor was flying it.


End file.
